


Comfort

by Mandakatt



Series: Writing Stream Shenanigans [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Shimadacest, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: Hanzo and Genji are home. Finally. And you should be happy that they are, but.. the week has been so very long… you tried to hide away, but sadly, that plan backfired too.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada, Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada/Reader, Genji Shimada/Reader
Series: Writing Stream Shenanigans [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897441
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silverdrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdrift/gifts).



It was Hanzo who found you first, and you wish he hadn’t. 

All around it was a bad day, nothing seemed to go quite how you imagined it. Everything either went wrong, or felt like it did, or it seemed that you had let everyone around you down. Though the logical part of your brain told you that negative voice was wrong, it was so hard to believe. 

You were hiding in your room, sitting near the edge of your bed and holding your blanket in a white knuckled grip. You could feel the tears running down your cheeks but you did your best to keep your sobs quiet… only to hear someone come into the room. Your eyes went wide with shock as he stared at you and spoke your name softly, before you felt yourself fall apart once more. 

Bringing your hands up to hide your face, because he was the last person in the world you wanted to see you fall apart, you gasped in surprise when his hands gently grasped yours. He said not a word, but leaned forward and pressed gentle kisses against your fingers, then your palms, before he placed your hand to his cheek, and nuzzled into it. 

“I am here, my flower…” 

Hanzo moved himself closer, but only when you seemed to relax at his closeness, to press gentle kisses against your tear stained cheeks, though he couldn’t help but smile at the soft noise of surprise you made when he moved you, simply by pushing himself against you, to lay back in bed, making sure that you were comfortably snuggled against his chest. He turned his head to look back towards the door. 

“Genji.” 

“Yes? What—” When he found his brother protectively wrapped around you, he said not another word but simply climbed into bed behind you, and gently rested his hand on your hip. Giving it a gentle squeeze. “—I am here too, Little Dove.”

Giving off a soft noise akin to a whimper, you nuzzled into Hanzo’s chest a bit more, as you pushed back against Genji. 

“I want to forget today... please… help me forget?”

Hanzo moved then to lift your chin gently with a finger, and he pressed a gentle kiss against your lips. Genji, at the same time brushed his lips lightly against the back of your neck, giving off a moan when you squirmed a bit more against him. 

“Then you shall know only us,” Hanzo spoke softly against your lips. 

Genji lifted his head to speak softly into your ear. “You will only know our names, by the time we are finished with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me also on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mandakatt) and [Tumblr](https://mandakatt.tumblr.com/)


End file.
